


Rebel Army: Sunrise

by Alsike



Series: Rebel Army: The Complete Collection [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, One Shot Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time, after things fall apart, to put the pieces back together again.  But sometimes the results are better than you ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Army: Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually love Rebel Army as a piece all on its own. It's open ended, hopeful but not fluffy, and decidedly weird. But there was totally an option for a sequel, and this is it. I started writing it during various classes at the beginning of the semester, but couldn't manage to bring it to a close until now.  
> And apparently I'm going to have to write something really awful and tragic soon, because All These Happy Endings! Oh man.

Belle always liked it when the diner was busy, mid-day sunlight coming through the wide windows, people talking, laughing, willing to tip.  The cash register sounded its locking crunch as she closed it.  The waffle irons beeped.  Belle turned, looking for Kerry, who was on shift, and signaled her to come get them.  The door chimed, and she glanced over to greet the new customer.

It wasn’t someone she knew, which after nearly three months of working at Granny’s was a bit of a surprise.  It wasn’t as if the town was a hot tourist destination.  The woman wore a long leather coat, too heavy for the weather, and sunglasses.  She strode in, right up to the counter.  She leaned on it and raised her glasses, giving Belle a lazy, somewhat detached leer.  “Is Mrs. Lucas here?” she asked.

It was Ruby.  Involuntarily, Belle squeaked.

Ruby looked a little startled.  She frowned at Belle, and then her eyes went round in surprise.  “Oh my god.  It’s _you_.”

Belle felt herself turning red.

“I didn’t think you’d actually… you never _called_ me.”

“You didn’t give me your number,” Belle protested.  But even if she had, the thought of calling was a bit too embarrassing to contemplate.  It was a good story, having her first time with a member of her favorite band – without knowing it.  But calling her?

“I said to ask Granny.”

Belle gave her a look.  “Yes, because I’m going to ask your grandmother for your phone number, because then I definitely _wouldn’t_ have to explain to her exactly _how_ I met you.”

Ruby offered her a grin that seemed too wide for her face and leaned closer.

“Ruby Lucas.  Stop harassing my manager,” Granny cut in before she could speak, emerging from the back and stepping out from behind the counter.

“Granny!”  Ruby pounced on her and gave her a hug.

Belle found herself watching with a smile.  It was nice to see a family that was happy to reunite.  It was nothing like her own.

“What the hell are you doing back here, girl?” Granny asked.

Ruby grinned.  “Can’t I just want to visit my Gran?”

A single eyebrow suggested just how absurd that prospect was.  “You’re broke again, aren’t you?”

“Hey!”

***

“Hey you.”

Belle glanced up from her book.  She was sitting, knees tucked under her, on one of the couches in the sitting room of the mostly defunct boarding house that backed the diner.  Ruby was leaning into the door, eyes lingering in a way that made Belle want to cross her arms over her chest.  “You’ve forgotten my name, haven’t you?”

Ruby wrinkled her nose.  “Have not!”

“Prove it.”

“I remember your name…”  She grimaced, clearly racking her brain for it.  “… Belle.”

Belle laughed, surprised.  “You managed it.”

“Course I did.  It slipped for a bit, but it means ‘beautiful,’ right?  Seeing your lovely face reminded me.”  Her eyes dropped slightly.

“My _face_?”

Ruby offered another wolfish grin.  She sidled up and perched on the arm of the sofa beside Belle.  “Whatcha reading?”

Belle looked up at her, mouth scrunched into a doubtful expression.  “Do you really want to know, or do you just want to look down my top?”

“Truth?”

Belle nodded.

“Granny told me to make up my own bed and I really don’t feel like it.  Can I share with you?”

Belle shoved her off the arm of the sofa, and Ruby tumbled, getting her long legs tangled and falling onto the floor.  “Hey!”

Belle peeked over the arm, grinning at her.  “Ooops.”

“That’s a no?”  Ruby pouted, her expression going hangdog.

“I can’t see what’s in it for me.”

Ruby looked slightly appalled.  “Orgasms?  I’m _sure_ I could promise some orgasms.”

Belle ducked her head, feeling the heat radiating off her cheeks.  “How about I help you make up your bed?”

“You’re turning down _orgasms?_ ”  Ruby sounded shocked, but a teeny bit hurt as well.

Belle bit her lip.  “I… It’s not that I wouldn’t enjoy it or don’t want—”  She swallowed.  “Last time was great, but I’d feel weird about doing it again, without…”  She made a completely unsymbolic gesture, and was sure she had only managed to confuse the issue.

But Ruby seemed to get it.  “Oh,” she said, her expression awkward.  “I don’t really… date people, anymore.”

Belle nodded.  She had suspected that.  “That’s fine.  It’s your choice.  And I’m _not_ saying you ought to date me, at all.  But… I’ve only been with you.  And once is an accident, but twice is a pattern, and then it might be a habit, and then a principle, and, well, then it will be a natural law, inviolable, and I just…”

Ruby laughed.  “Hey, I would totally not protest that natural law.  But if you really don’t want to be my mistress, I understand.”

Belle forced a smile and wished her hindbrain would catch up.  If _mistress_ was on the table, well…

“But if your offer to help me make up my bed still stands…”

Belle relaxed, her smile turning real.  “Sure.”  They could still be friends.  And that was better than another one night stand, this time with an awkward morning after and embarrassing family members taking an interest.

Stretching the sheet across the bed, Ruby gave her a considering glance that wasn’t in any way lecherous, and Belle froze a little, and dropped her corner.  She recovered and Ruby offered her an amused smile.  “You like it here?” she asked.

“Yes,” Belle replied.  “It’s honestly wonderful.  Especially compared to… well.”

“Granny not being too much of a trial?”

Belle ducked her head.  “It was touch and go at first, but once she realized that I really, really needed to stay, she started letting me take over a few more duties.  Now, I think, she’s almost used to me managing things and she can wander in and frown at my schedules and receipts when she feels like it.”

Ruby’s eyes brightened.  “Really?  _Thank_ you.  I didn’t know if it would work, but she’d been going through managers like pancakes, and she’s been working herself into the ground because of it.  She needed someone to take some of the load off.”

“I hope I’m helping.”

“You _are_.  I can see it already.”  Ruby looked away.  “I was supposed to be here, to help.  But I’m not.  I can’t be.  But with you here I don’t have to feel quite as guilty.”

“Are you happy?”

Ruby looked surprised.  “Yeah.  I love what we do.”

“More happy than you would be working here?”

Ruby made a face.  “Definitely.”

“Then don’t feel guilty.  You _can’t_ feel guilty for doing what makes you happy.  That’s the only think that makes living worth it. You don’t want to hurt other people, but you can’t be everything for everyone.  And not choosing yourself, and being miserable just makes other people miserable too.”  Maybe that was saying a little too much.  Ruby looked bemused.  But there was a reason Belle was here, muddling her way through life, and not back home.  She just hoped that the logic made sense to Ruby, because if it didn’t, maybe it wasn’t logic at all.

But Ruby was smiling at her.  “You always say these really smart things.”

Belle gave her a suspicious look.

“You _do_.  I mean, what you said about the music last time, I still think about that.”  Ruby chucked a pillow at the top of the bed.  She wrinkled her nose.  “You like the CD?”

Belle was surprised.  She sounded anxious.  “ _Yes_ ,” Belle told her firmly.  “It’s lovely.  And,” she laughed a little awkwardly.  “I had never wished quite as much that I had friends as I did that day.  I wanted to brag so much, that I had a pre-release copy.  But… I didn’t have anyone to brag to.”

And that was really far more personal than she needed to get.  Ruby was looking stricken.  “You don’t…”

“I do _now_.  Some, at least.  But, this is your hometown.  I don’t think anyone here would be quite as impressed as I was.”

Ruby’s face went a little hard.  “No,” she said.  “Especially if you said how you got it.”

Belle bit her lip.  What was that supposed to mean?  She had _not_ whored herself out for it.

Ruby’s eyes were dark.  She had shut down.  “Thanks for helping me make up the bed,” she said.

It was a dismissal.  But Belle didn’t want to leave.  Ruby looked upset, but regardless of what had happened before, or even of their casual conversation earlier, they weren’t friends, not real ones, and Belle couldn’t push her on this.

“Any time,” Belle said softly, and turned to leave.  Just as she was stepping out the door, Ruby’s arms looped around her and pulled her tightly into a backwards hug.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Ruby murmured, her breath brushing Belle’s ear.  “ _Thank you_.”

Belle turned in her arms and wanted to kiss her, _needed_ to kiss her.  She swallowed it down.  “You’re welcome,” she said, and pushed up on her toes to kiss Ruby on the cheek.

Ruby regarded her with eyes lost and sad, but let her go.  Belle had a choice, kiss her properly, push her down on the bed and offer her her body, or turn and depart.  It hurt, breathing hurt, but she chose to leave.

As she walked past Ruby’s door on the way back from the bathroom, she heard notes from a guitar through the door.  Sad songs say so much.

***

“It’s a gala, you have to wear a dress,” snapped Snow.

“We’re performing.  I am not going to play my base in a dress,” Red protested.

“Um, _I_ don’t have to wear a dress, right?” inquired Charming.

“More coffee?”

The band looked up at the waitress and, as one, held up their tragically empty coffee cups.  Belle filled them all.  Red’s arm looped around her waist and gave her a squeeze.  “Thanks for putting up with us,” she said.

Her arm was warm and familiar and Belle wished she didn’t show her embarrassment so easily.  But after making it clear that they were not going to hook up again, Ruby had turned off her suggestive glances and turned on the casual touching.  Belle could hardly walk past without finding one of Ruby’s hands on her.  And it was never inappropriate.  It was just familiar and comfortable and warm, and made Belle’s face flame and gut twist and resolve weaken.

Snow was staring at her.  Red’s arm was still tight around her.  And Snow frowned.  “You look… familiar.”

“Yeah,” Red said.  “She’s that girl.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Snow replied.  “ _Ohhh.”_

Belle looked between them.  “I’m _that_ girl?  What does that even mean?”

Red grinned guiltily.  Charming wiggled his eyebrows.  Snow just looked concerned.  Belle swatted Red on the shoulder.  “You are the _worst_.”

“I’m sorry!” Red protested.  “But they’re like my family.  I tell them everything!”

“Even embarrassing anecdotes about your bed partners?”

“I didn’t find anything embarrassing about you.”

Belle swatted her again.  She would bet anything that Ruby had told them that she was the one fan who had managed to hook up with her without even knowing who she was.  And if she was reading the keyboardist’s expression right, she’d probably told them about the virginity thing, which was even more embarrassing.

“Make it up to you?  Be my date for this crazy gala thing?”

Belle jerked in surprise.  “Me?”

“Yes, _you_.”  Ruby rolled her eyes at her.

“But I’m not…  And you know I still won’t…”

“I know.  But we’re playing, so really I just need a girl who will look hot and act totally adoring, and since I know you totally adore me—”  Belle was not amused and showed it.  “adore the _band_ , you’ll suit admirably.

“You don’t want me there,” Belle said.

Ruby took both her hands and squeezed them firmly.  “I really, really do.”

Charming snorted.  “Jeez, Red.  You shouldn’t have to bully a girl into going on a date with you.”

Ruby glared at him.  “Shut up.  If I remember correctly you had to bribe Snow into giving your ass a chance.”

Snow hummed the truth of that statement.

Ruby looked back up at Belle, pouting slightly, eyes wide.  “ _Please_.”

“All right, all right!” Belle protested.  “Don’t make that face at me.”

“Pathetic,” Snow pronounced.  “You should be ashamed of begging like that.”

Ruby just grinned.  “A win is a win.”

“I really don’t have anything to wear,” Belle said.

Snow gave her a considering look.  “We can work on that,” she said.  Then grinned.  “We can definitely work on that.”

***

“How many times do I have to say that we’re not broke!  We’re done touring for the year and the label is having a big party to celebrate its earnings.  We were the highest grossing band, so we’re performing at the gala.”

“I note that _I_ didn’t get an invitation to the gala,” Granny said, her nose in the air.

Belle hid behind the door.  Families.  She wasn’t always sure what to do with them.  It was better to stay out of the way.

“I have one for you,” Ruby said, “if you want to come.  But it does start at nine, in Boston.”

“Too late for my old bones,” Granny said.  “I’ll watch you on the telly.”

“Um, well, I can set up a streaming channel for you.”

“Fine, fine.”  Granny gave Ruby a suspicious look.  “Are you taking a date?”

“Well, um, yes, actually.”

“Oh, _really_?  Who, may I ask?”

“Er… Belle?”

Granny huffed out a breath.  “What did I tell you about harassing my manager!”

“I’m not _harassing_ her!  She’s just my date.  I like her.  She likes the band.  It should be fun.”

“I don’t want you screwing this up!  It’s working out, and she’s a good girl.”

“I know.  I’m the one who sent her your way, aren’t I?”  Ruby cocked her head to the side.  “Are you saying I can’t date a good girl?”

“I can’t say they usually stay good girls, or boys, once you get your hands on them.”

Ruby went still.  “I’m not… like that anymore.  I was hoping you’d see that.”

Granny gave a large huff.  “You’re spoiling our dynamic.  I was always the repressive parental figure, and you were the rebellious youth.”

“Maybe I don’t see much to rebel against anymore.”

“I’m glad you got clean.  I’m glad you’re doing well, writing songs, playing shows.  Better to have a famous grandchild than a notorious one.  I’m glad you’re fixing yourself.  But if you leave my manager a wreck, we are going to have _words,_ young lady.”

“Fine!  Fine!  She doesn’t want to sleep with me anyways!  We’re just friends!”

“I should have known you’d already tried.”

Ruby groaned and stomped off.  Granny also departed.  Belle leaned against the wall and grinned.  It was nice to hear the she was valued by her employer.  Maybe it was even nicer to know that Ruby thought of her as a friend.

***

Ruby sauntered up to the counter and leaned against it, resting her coffee cup on the surface and offering a ‘more please’ pout.

Belle laughed, refilling Ruby’s coffee.  “What are you all arguing over now?”

“Snow’s put her foot down against I Will Always Find You going on the setlist, and Dave’s feeling hurt.  It’s the only popular song he’s ever written.”

“Wait,” Belle looked over at the table in surprise.  “Charming wrote it?  The drummer.”

“He plays guitar a little.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.  Peter was teaching me…”

Belle watched her eyes show their hurt.  She wanted to take her hand and show her sympathy, but Ruby didn’t seem to like sympathy.  Distractions were better.  “And you write your songs on the guitar?”

“Sometimes.  Sometimes the base.  I can muddle around on the piano a bit too.  Granny made me have lessons and I fought them tooth and nail.  Now, of course, I wish I hadn’t.  Would have been useful.”

“You write great songs.”

Ruby leaned on the counter, eyes going dark, lips quirking up in one corner.  “Flatterer.”

Belle propped herself on the counter in return, looking right back, their noses barely six inches apart.  “You’re too cocky already.  Flattery only goes to your head.”

“What can I say,” Ruby replied, her smile widening.  “I’m just that awesome.”  

Belle felt herself smile in response.  The fryer beeped.  She turned and grabbed the net and emptied an order of fries into a basket. Then she saw Ruby reach out to snag one.  Belle swatted her hand away.  “Stop that!”

Ruby snatched again, and this time got one, popping it into her mouth and then wincing at the hot oil.

“You’re so bad!  Your Grandmother ought to put you over her knee!”

Ruby grinned.  “I’m too big for her to handle.  Maybe I’d let _you_.”

Belle flushed at the idea.

Ruby’s eyes dropped to her mouth, and she started to lean forward, head slightly tipping to the side.  Ruby was going to kiss her.  What was she supposed to _do_?

The door chimed as it opened.  Belle stumbled backwards, looking up and seeing Mrs. Shepard coming in.  She gasped for breath.

“Hello, Mrs. Shepard,” she managed and fumbled for a paper bag.  “Here’s your sandwich.”

Ruby went stiff.  Mrs. Shepard also froze.  Her face went red and furrowed.  “Ruby Lucas,” she said slowly, her voice hard.  “I didn’t think I’d see you around here again.”

Ruby swallowed.  “Hello Mrs. Shepard,” she said.  “I’m here to see my Granny.”

Mrs. Shepard’s lip curled.  “You mean she let you back into the house?  You should have had the decency to leave and never return, just like your mother.  No one wanted her here either, but at least she wasn’t a murderer.”

Ruby just stood there, lips parted, eyes glistening, not even trying to fight it.

Belle put up a hand.  “Mrs. Shepard, please—”

“You’re a nice girl, Belle,” Mrs. Shepard said. “Don’t get mixed up with her.  She destroys everything she touches.  Don’t let her little bit of fame fool you.  She should be in prison.”

Ruby just looked gutted.

“Mrs. Shepard, I don’t… think it’s fair to talk about her like that.”

“You don’t know her.”  Mrs. Shepard’s eyes narrowed.  “She’s an expert manipulator.”

Ruby was?  Belle shook her head.  “No.  _You_ don’t know her.  People make mistakes.  And these mistakes can have awful consequences.  But everything I see is that she’s trying to change, that she’s succeeding.”

“Don’t defend me,” Ruby’s voice was small.

“She killed my son,” Mrs. Shepard’s voice was flat.  The pain in it hit Belle right in the gut, and she knew why Ruby didn’t protest, didn’t try to fight back.

“I know,” Belle said.  “What happened to him was horrible, and I know Ruby will never forgive herself for it.  But she isn’t that girl anymore.  She’s done so much to remake herself, to become someone who would never make that kind of mistake again.  I know nothing can make up for losing your son, but when does expressing your sorrow turn into petty vengeance?  People deserve a chance to try to change themselves for the better.”

“You couldn’t understand,” Mrs. Shepard said.

“I know,” Belle replied.  “I don’t think cruel words can fix it though.”

Mrs. Shepard took the bag and turned away, striding determinedly out the door.

“Fuck.”

Belle turned.  Ruby was rubbing her eyes on her sleeve.

“You shouldn’t have defended me,” she said, her voice cracking.

“You didn’t deserve that.”

“I deserved every word of it!”  Ruby looked at her, looked broken and needy, and then bolted.  She was out of the diner and gone.  Belle swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried to refocus on her work.

***

When Belle was coming back from the shower, she heard the guitar being played again, but louder this time, and found Ruby’s door open.  She peeked in.  Ruby was sitting on the bed, a guitar on her lap, yellow, with black and red band decals on it.  It was a bit beat up, a ding here and there, the strap twisted on with a bit of wire.  It wasn’t the guitar Belle had seen her playing before.

Ruby looked up, spotted her, and smiled.  “Hey, come in.”  Her voice was a little scratchy, but otherwise she seemed to have recovered from earlier.

Belle sidled in hesitantly and sat on the opposite end of the bed.  She looked at the guitar.  “I don’t know this one,” she said.

Ruby glanced down and stroked the curve of its body.  “It was Peter’s.”

 _Oh_.

“It was in the van.  I didn’t tell his parents about it, just kept it.  I wanted something of his, and they wanted to pretend that he had never run off with me and played in a band.  It worked out.”  Her fingers started absently to pick out a refrain, slow, minor.

“He ran?”

Ruby sighed.  “He didn’t want what they wanted for him.  But he didn’t want what I gave him either.”

The song became recognizable.  Belle stretched out on the bed, watching Ruby’s fingers move.  She sang, mumbling the words to herself, half into her guitar, embarrassed.  But Belle couldn’t think of anything she’d rather watch than this.

_You got a fast car_

_I want a ticket to anywhere_

_Maybe we’ll make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Any place is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

***

Ruby looked up when her fingers started to hurt.  Belle’s eyes were closed.  Ruby smiled.  Belle had fallen asleep on her bed.

She put the guitar away and found an extra blanket, draping it over her companion.  Then she slid under the proper covers on the other side.  They wouldn’t even touch.

Of course, she woke up with a mouthful of Belle’s hair, too hot from sleeping with someone else’s body heat so close, and Belle had burrowed into her, clinging like a limpet.

The girl made a noise, starting to blink.

“Hey, beautiful,” Ruby murmured softly.

Belle made a rough, annoyed ‘I want to sleep’ noise, and it was far too darling.  She squinted, her eyes focusing on Ruby.  “What?”  She seemed to start to come to herself.  “Did I…?  I fell asleep on your bed.  Sorry.”

“No apologies.”  Ruby let her hand rub between Belle’s shoulder blades.  “Thanks for keeping me company.”

Belle sighed softly, curled further into her, and went back to sleep.

***

“Man, how can you be so much tinier than me and still have more boob?” Snow complained.  Belle crossed her arms awkwardly over her chest.  She was a B-cup.  It wasn’t, like, excessive.

Snow was going through her closet, frowning at various items and throwing them on the bed.  Belle stood in her underwear, trying not to flinch.

“So…” Snow gave her a sly, over the shoulder look, “What are you doing with my best friend?”

Belle started slightly.  “What?  What am I _doing_ with her?”

“So, that night, when you two hooked up, I thought it was a good thing.  It was nice to see her get back on the horse, in a reasonably safe way.  And she was a lot more cheerful afterwards.  And then you show up here, right, shall we say, in the cradle of it all, and she’s gotten all…” Snow waved her hands around. “…mopey again.  You should hear the songs she’s been writing.”

“Oh.”  Belle looked down.  “I…”  Then she looked up at Snow and frowned.  “I don’t think it’s about _me_.  This is her home town.  You don’t think she’s been thinking about Peter?”

Snow made a face.  “It’s been years.  I know there’s a lot of guilt there, but she broke her celibacy streak for you.  I thought you might be able to pull her out of her no dating shell.”

“You can’t… you can’t force her to get over something, just because you think it’s time.”

“Yeah, but she _likes_ you.  She said she tried it on with you again, but you turned her down flat.  If you just… kept her company, she might, you know, get used to the idea.”

Belle stared at her flatly.  “You’re saying I should whore myself out for the sake of her mental health.”

“What?  No!  I didn’t say that!”

“You kind of did.”  Belle pressed a hand to her face.  “Look.  It’s flattering that she’s attracted to me, but it isn’t enough.”

“You’re saying you’re not into her?  I’ve _seen_ you watching her.  Honestly, you look like a tweenager with a crush.”

Belle stiffened.  “That’s none of your business.  My attraction or lack thereof is irrelevant.  I have enough self-respect to not throw myself at someone who has been very clear that what I want isn’t what she wants.  And I have enough respect for her to not start something with her on false pretenses.  I don’t manipulate people into what’s good for them.  I let them make their own choices and support the ones I think are good.”

“Hey, hey!” Snow waved her hands.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to offend you.  I’m glad you care about Red, even if you’re not sleeping with her.  She needs more friends, and after Peter it’s mostly been just me and Dave.”

“I _am_ her friend.”

Snow gave her a smile and dug around in the pile of clothes on the bed.  “Here, try this one.  You might spill out of it a little, but Red likes that.”

Belle scrunched her nose, but slid the dress on and turned for Snow to zip her up.  She looked in the mirror.  It was a bit low in the top and constricting in the stomach and she was threatening to tumble out, but otherwise it was lovely.  The color was a soft dark velvety blue, with a hint of bronze thread on the neckline and hem.  It was short enough, even on her, to be sexy, but it wasn’t obtrusive or wild.  

“Oh man, some good heels with that, and you’ll rock it.”  Snow grinned.  “Red’s not going to be able to keep her hands to herself.”

Belle groaned.  “I already have enough trouble with that.”

“It’s going to be a party,” Snow grinned.  “Time to let loose, right?  Nothing wrong with your _date_ getting up close and personal.”

Belle stared at her.  “Do you not listen to anything I say?”

Snow rolled her eyes.  “I’m not saying to seduce her into a relationship.  But it’s all right to have _fun_.  We’re leaving the next day for New York anyway, recording time.”

 _Leaving?_   They were leaving?  Belle felt her heart choke in her chest.  But they had to leave sometime, and they’d never said how long they were staying.

“Oh.”

Snow gave her a narrow-eyed look.  “If you were waiting for her to change her mind on her own, you’re running out of time. Make a move or give it up.  And don’t lie to yourself.  Just because you’re not successful, doesn’t mean you’re not manipulative. But I don’t suppose you’re a girl who knows _how_ to go after something.  Got any in between our girl Red popping your cherry and now?”

Belle blanched. How _dare_ she?  She shook her head. “I don’t have to listen to this,” she said.  “I’m not like you.  You call yourself Ruby’s friend but I don’t see how you can be friends with _anyone_.”

Belle bolted out the door, still wearing the dress.  A few people turned and stared as she ran barefoot down the sidewalk back to Granny’s, but when she threw her bedroom door shut behind her, she was finally alone.

This was where it all got to be too much.

Ruby had made it perfectly clear that she wanted Belle as a shag or as a friend, but as nothing more, and she had accepted that.  But it was _hard_ , when you liked someone so much, to accept that you didn’t have a chance.  And she didn’t need manipulative, meddling Snow trying to encourage her to make a play for Ruby, just because she thought it was time for her to move on.

But they were _leaving_.  Ruby was _nothing_ to her, nothing but a friend, and it still felt like it was going to break her heart.

A few hours later there was a knock on her door.  Rubbing her eyes, Belle got up to answer it.  Ruby stood shyly on the other side, a pile of clothing in her arms.  “Hey,” she said.  “Snow sent me over with your stuff.”

Belle pressed her hand to her crying-jag-hot face.  “Sorry.”

“She said that you’d better wear that dress tomorrow though.”  Ruby smiled.  “Because, and this is a quote, you’ll look beautiful in it, and not for any ulterior motive.”

It was in a heap on the floor.  Belle sighed and went and picked it up and hung it over a chair to keep it from wrinkling.  “Fine, fine.”

“So, what had you running?  Snow was kind of zip-lipped on it.”

“I’d just had enough.”

“Of her pressure?”

Belle nodded.

Ruby rolled her eyes.  “Yeah.  I’m with you.  She thinks everyone should be like her.  She doesn’t get it that people need different amounts of time to deal with things and do it in different ways.  She’s very into the whole, talk about your feelings bull.  I’m more of the bottle it up and don’t let people see you flinch type.”

Belle finally smiled.  “I guess I am as well.”

“You tell me stuff.”

“I trust you.”

Ruby’s face went still and she ducked her head.  “Well, I trust you too.”

Silence reigned.

“I was going to marathon Babylon 5.  Want to join me?”

Belle breathed out.  “Sounds perfect.”

They started on opposite ends of the couch, but as the complex politicking between the aliens and the humans became more involved, they crept closer, and Belle fell asleep with her head on Ruby’s shoulder.  When her breathing became steady, Ruby slipped an arm around her waist and drew her in.

“You know it’s not that I don’t want you,” she murmured softly, unheard by the sleeping girl, “but I don’t deserve you.  I didn’t deserve him, and I won’t be able to bear it if I ruin someone else’s life.”

***

The next morning, the morning of the gala, was a disaster.  The dishwasher had broken his leg on his way to work in a bicycle crash, and one of the waitresses called in sick with food poisoning.  Granny waved her hands in dismissal and said, “You’re the manager, girl.  Manage.”

Belle wanted to cry.

“Need a hand, babe?” Ruby grinned.  “It may have been a few years, but I’m pretty sure I remember how to wash up.”

“Would you?”

“Of course.  But I’m expecting at least minimum wage for my efforts.”

Belle subbed in for the waitress and Ruby ran the kitchen, running the dishwasher, keeping an eye on orders, cleaning up spills.  Around noon, the second shift showed up, and the lunch rush started, and they could take a break.

They leaned against the wall in the alley near the dumpsters, but though this was the place for it, Ruby didn’t pull out a cigarette.  Belle was pleased.

“Man,” Ruby said, “I forgot how much energy it takes to work in a kitchen.  I complain about shows, but they’re _nothing_.”

Belle took a deep breath.  “It is tough, but honestly, I like it better than running after children.  It’s less of a power play.  I don’t have to assert my dominance so often, just get them their food.”

Ruby grinned.  “Assert your dominance over me whenever you want.”

Belle glared at her.  “Shut up.”

“Oh my god!”  Snow thundered around the corner.  “What’s this I hear about you washing dishes all morning!  We have to perform tonight!  Are your hands okay?  You didn’t cut yourself or anything?”

Ruby and Belle stared at her.  

“Um,” Ruby said, “You know I started doing this kind of work when I was _ten_ , right?  I’m not an idiot.”

“Oh,” Snow made a face.  “All right then.”

***

A limo was supposed to show up outside the entrance to the Inn to bring them to the gala.  The equipment had been loaded onto a truck earlier that day, and all that was left was to get the people there.

“The label’s going to have a red carpet!” Snow exclaimed, doing her best to fix Charming’s bowtie.  “You have to look good for pictures!”

“I really don’t think this tie fits with—” Snow covered his mouth and didn’t let him finish.  Dave sighed.

“Do you think Regina and the Huntsmen are going to be there?” asked Snow.  “We did outsell them.  Do you think they’ll be angry?”

Red sighed, sitting at a table and frowning over her lyric notebook.  “You really think we’re ready to play this one?”

“What?” Snow asked  “The new one?  We _have_ to play a new one, or we’re just riding on our laurels.”

Red groaned and put her head in her hands.

The door opened and Red looked up, hopefully, but it was the front door, not the one from upstairs.  It was Ash and Sean, the recipients of their other two comped tickets.  Snow and Ash shrieked when they saw each other and both abandoned their men to – so as to not spoil their hair – very carefully embrace each other.

“Oh my god!  You look amazing!” they chorused.

Red pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and tried to ward off the migraine she was already getting.

Sean sidled over to Charming and carefully undid his bowtie.  He pulled it off and dropped it down the back of a sofa.  He undid two buttons, straightened his collar, and gave him a pat.  “There you go, rockstar.”

“Thanks man.”

“Sorry I’m late, I was doing the books.”

Red nearly fell backwards in her chair trying to get up and stuff her notebook into her bag in one motion.  Belle was coming down the stairs, a little precarious on heels in the thick rug, and wearing a luscious little dress that turned everything into legs and breasts and dark chestnut curls.  Ruby scrambled up to meet her, and just as she stepped off the last stair and her heel caught in a divot in the floor, Ruby reached out and caught her arm to steady her.

Belle looked up and smiled at her, grateful.  “Sorry.”

“No way.  These floors are minefields.”  Ruby lifted her hand.  “Now spin.”

Belle laughed, shaking her head, but turned in a circle obligingly.

“Very nice.”  Ruby wrinkled her nose.  “But I see a problem.  You’re too attractive.  Someone’s going to try to take you home, and I do _not_ take kindly to being pushed over on a date.  So…”  She fished in her bag for a tube of lipstick, popped off the lid, and made Belle tilt her head so her neck was exposed.  She marked two lipstick smears in very visible places.  “There,” she said.  “Now you’re mine.”

“Ruby!” Ash protested.  “How barbaric!”

Belle flushed and reached up to cup her neck.  “I wasn’t going to go home with anyone else.”

“But now they’ll think you’re taken.  Less harassment.”

“Always looking out for me.”  Belle rolled her eyes.

Ruby swallowed.  It was getting too hard not to kiss her, and after tonight they were leaving.  Could she even say there was a reason to hold back anymore?  One more slightly ill-advised night of sex couldn’t hurt that much, could it?  It was really hard to look at her and not think about the harsh shadows and pounding rhythms of that night in the tiny room under the stairs, about her body, smooth and perfect and untouched, about the taste of her skin and her complete, focused intensity.

“Limo’s here!” Sean shouted, knocking Ruby out of her reverie.

They all piled in.

Belle ended up pressed up against Ruby’s side, breathing her in.  She smelled good, sweet and spicy.  Her skinny tailored black suit was too perfect for Belle to say something not gushy, so she didn’t say anything at all.

There was a real red carpet, though a short one, and a few camera people.  Belle hung on Ruby’s arm, held her head up, smiled.  If her father could see her now, she thought.  It was a silly thought.  She hadn’t done anything to deserve this.  She was working at a diner, not even really dating the girl whose arm she held.  But it didn’t matter.  Why not take the joy of it regardless?

Roadies came to grab Rebel Army for the soundcheck.  Ruby left with a squeeze to her hand, leaving Belle with Ash and Sean.

“Sooo,” Ash drawled.  “How long have you and Red been, you know…?”

Belle looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  “I’m afraid I don’t know.”

Ash laughed.  “Dating, I guess.”

“We’re not.  I manage her Granny’s diner.  She took me along as a friend.”

“She spends a lot of time staring at your cleavage for just friends.”

Belle flushed.  “Probably because it looks like it’s going to fall out, and then there’s going to be an incident.”

Ash laughed.  “Come on,” she grabbed both Belle and Sean’s arms.  “Time to hit the open bar before the show starts.”

Belle couldn’t say she liked Ash, but Sean was amusingly sarcastic.  They passed Regina, from Regina and the Huntsmen, and Archie and Pongo, and other members of bands that Belle didn’t recognize, and he had a snarky comment for them all.

And then, finally, they were herded out of the lobby and into the ballroom, which had a stage set up on one end, and Rebel Army arrayed upon it.

“Hey y’all!” Charming shouted over the noise of the crowd.  “We’re Rebel Army!”

Ash screamed her pleasure and Belle exchanged a grin with Sean, and then, with a crash of drums, the band started to play.

It was a great set.  Every song was one of Belle’s favorites.  Granny had the complete collection on vinyl and Belle had very carefully listened to every album, as well as most of the live show recordings.  They were nearing the end and Red was the one who moved up to the mike.  “So,” she said.  “The next song is one we haven’t played live in a while.  But I recently got some pretty sweet new memories associated with it, so we’re feeling like playing it again.  See if you can listen to it and hear something new.”

The moment the first note sounded, Belle flushed red.  Sean gave her a curious glance and then a grin.  He elbowed Ash and gestured with his head.  “New memories,” he mouthed.

Belle smacked his arm.

But the song from _Moonlight_ didn’t stop in the expected place.  Instead it changed, the rhythm turning strange, the synth effects becoming just a little more distorted, and a new theme arching out of the base.

And then there were the lyrics.

_Cobwebs clinging to me, surrounding me like chains.  Nameless shadow sliding through them, touch me, whisper to me, and tell me I am free._

_Called back to my prison cell, I walk away from you._

_But your body echoes in my fingers, your words beat rhythms in my ears. I am infected. You are the song I can't get out of my mind._

Belle couldn’t breathe. It was too much, Ruby, not Red, not a stranger, looking out from the stage, eyes fixing on her.  It was like a confession, but it wasn’t a confession, it was a _song_.  It was more than simple words could ever be, and yet because it was more, didn’t it mean less?  Wasn’t there less of a claim to truth if the goal was beauty and affect?

And then they finished up, bowed, the crowd, full of competitors, still erupted into cheers.  And as they left the stage, Ruby offered a tiny flash of a smile, directed right at her.

It was enough to break any resolve she’d had left.

The rest of the night went by in a blur, drinking, dancing, long boring speeches that she hardly noticed, because Ruby was next to her, whispering teasing comments into her ear, fingertips tracing up her bare arms.

There was only one moment that seemed clear, Ruby rattling on about helping in the kitchen that morning, saying how much she’d missed it, how much fun it had been, how much the fun had been because they were working together, how she wanted to do it again.

“But you’re leaving tomorrow,” Belle said.

Ruby had paused, feet stopping, breath stopping.  “You don’t want me to go?”

Belle had shaken her head.  And then she’d pressed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against Ruby’s mouth.  She’d broken it just as quickly.  “That’s not a bribe!” she exclaimed.  “You need to go.  You need to record more CDs and tour more and be an awesome band.  I don’t want you to stay and wash dishes in a town that’s horrible to you and full of horrible memories.”

“You don’t want me to go _and_ you do want me to go?”

“’m selfish,” Belle murmured looking down.  “So I want you around.  But I would hate myself if I kept you from doing what you loved.”

Ruby leaned forward until their foreheads touched.  “I don’t deserve a friend like you.”

“I also really, really want to hear your next album.”  Belle’s eyes darted away.  “That song, the last one…”

Ruby laughed softly.  “What did you hear in it?”

“God,” Belle ducked her head.  “I don’t want to say it.”

Ruby cupped her chin and lifted it until Belle couldn’t evade her eyes.  “Tell me.”

“It means I’m _someone_.  I left home, and my father said I was nothing without him.  My last employer kept reminding me how I was nothing without my job.  I was nothing without the gifts and care of other people.  But I was only me when I met you, and yet I was still important enough to… have an effect, to make you remember me.”

Ruby’s lips parted, silent, her expression surprised, a flicker of mirrored pain in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t listen to me, _please_.”

Ruby caught her up and pulled her into a tight embrace.  “You’ve _never_ been nothing.  Everyone who told you that is selfish.  They wanted to keep you for theirs.  They didn’t want you to believe you could survive on your own.  But you can.  You’re strong.  You’re perfect.”

Belle didn’t want to cry.  She wasn’t supposed to cry here and now, but she couldn’t really help it.  She pressed her face into Ruby’s shoulder and tried not to sob.

Ruby’s hand stroked up the bare skin exposed by the back of the low-cut dress.  “You know I’m not leaving for good, right?  You know I’ll find you again.”

Belle gave a half snort at the implied reference to the worst song in their oeuvre.  “You’d better come back,” she muttered.  “Your Gran would be very upset if you didn’t.”

Ruby laughed.  “Well, now that there’s two draws, I’ll have to stop by more often.”  Her hands closed around Belle, pulling her in even more tightly.  “You know you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had.  No one’s ever supported me and defended me like you do.  I really, really, don’t want to ruin it.  But you’re really, _really,_ hot in that dress.”  Her hands slipped down to her waist, and then a little lower.  Belle squeaked.  Ruby nuzzled into her ear. “Not to, you know, ruin the mood or anything.”

Belle beat her off, and shook herself, straightening her dress.  “You are the _worst_.”

Ruby reached out and ran a thumb across her cheek, under her eye.  “Kinda just wanted you to stop crying.”

Belle stared at her, at her gentle expression, the warmth of her.  “I spose,” Belle swallowed, “if I slept with you tonight it wouldn’t be habit-forming?”

Ruby grinned down at her.  “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.  I happen to be highly addictive.”

“I know.”  Belle stepped into her and breathed in the scent of her neck.  “I’m willing to risk it.”

They took the limo back to the diner.  Belle spent the ride in Ruby’s lap, her hands sliding up her skirt, the fake lipstick marks on her neck replaced by real ones.

“I promised Granny I wouldn’t—” Ruby suddenly remembered.

“You won’t leave me a wreck,” Belle assured her.  “You’ll leave me a wreck if you _don’t_.”

Most of Ruby’s tux and Belle’s heels were abandoned in the limo.  They had to hurriedly repack Belle into the top of her dress before they got out.

“Mine or yours?” Ruby asked.

“Mine.”

Ruby didn’t bother to help Belle out of the limo.  She simply picked her up and carried her off.

“Hey!”  

“You don’t have any shoes on.”

Belle clung to her neck and hummed the melody of the new song against her skin.  

Ruby carried her into her bedroom, kicked the door shut behind them, and dropped her on the bed.  Belle shifted to the edge and reached out, pulling off Ruby’s already loosened tie, and unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.  Ruby lifted her onto her feet and in one long sweep unzipped the back of her dress.  It slid down her body and pooled around her ankles.

Then they were naked and touching and desperate.

“I know I don’t deserve this. But God, I’ve wanted this for _so long_ ,” Ruby murmured.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been to not just throw myself at you,” Belle managed, arching into her.  “So don’t you dare stop now.”

And then they didn’t speak.

***

Belle woke up slowly and headachy from not enough sleep.  She was alone.  It was noon.

 _Shit_.  She was _not_ doing this again.  She hurried into sweats and a t-shirt and bolted out the door.  Ruby’s bedroom was empty, clothes and guitars missing.  She pounded down the stairs into the diner.  Granny, behind the cash register, took one look at her, and pointed out the door.

Out in front of the diner the Rebel Army van was packed.  Ruby was arguing with Snow over the stowage of the guitars.  They hadn’t left yet.  Belle caught her breath.  Ruby looked up and smiled.  She glanced her over as she sauntered up.  “You didn’t think I’d leave without saying goodbye, did you?”

“You did last time,” Belle muttered.

“I said goodbye!  You were just too out of it to remember.”

“Doesn’t count.  And anyway, that time you were just a one-night-stand.  This time you’re my friend.”

“I would never leave my friend without saying goodbye,” Ruby said.  “I’d never leave _you_ without saying goodbye.”

Belle threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.  “Sorry.  Sorry for being needy and co-dependent.”

“You are neither needy nor co-dependent,” Ruby told her and hugged her back just as tightly.

“We do have to get going soon,” said Snow.

Belle met Ruby’s eyes, and they seemed just as pained as her own.

Then there was a cluster of goodbyes, hugging Granny, waving to Ash and Sean who had dragged their hungover selves over, mainly for a greasy breakfast, and piling into the van.  Snow started it up and messed with the radio, and Dave looked at Ruby.  “You’re really just going to leave like this?” he asked.

Ruby looked at him, and then back at where Belle was leaning against the diner’s windows, the rumpled Rebel Army t-shirt riding up her hip and showing a light raspberry colored bite mark on her stomach.  She threw open the door and tumbled back out.  She stuck her phone out at Belle.  “Number!” she commanded.  “I’m going to be so bored on this drive, so I am going to text you like every ten minutes.”

Belle gaped at her.  “I…” she took the phone and typed her number into it.  “Okay.”

“And God, this is a stupid question, and you’ve probably changed your mind, now that you _know_ me.  But I don’t write songs about random people I hook up with.  And I know I ruin people.  But you’re strong.  And you stop me from ruining myself.  And I’m _leaving._   But I kind of love you. And if you’re interested, at all, I… really want you to be my girlfriend.”

“If… if I’m _interested_?”

“Are you?”

Belle stared at her.  She looked actually stricken.  Was she _stupid_?  “ _Yes_.”

“Yes?”

“Yes! I’ll be your girlfriend!”

And Ruby smiled, lighting up with it.  Belle couldn’t help herself from smiling back.

“Come on!”  Dave shouted.  “Kiss her!”

“Kiss her and get a move on!” Snow called.  “If we hit traffic we will miss our meeting with the producer!”

“You’d better go,” Belle said.

Ruby nodded, but didn’t move.  “You’ll be here when I get back?”

“Of course.”

“And you’ll look after Granny for me.”

“Of _course_ I will.”

And Ruby was still standing there, looking awkward and nervous, and Belle wanted to laugh.  Instead, she stepped into her, and pulled her down for a kiss.

It wasn’t like there was any reason to be shy.

Blushing and stumbling, Ruby made her way back to the van, and Dave dragged her inside.  She leaned out the window like a dog and waved until the van trundled out of sight.

Belle leaned against the outside of the diner, her arms wrapped around herself, and couldn’t stop smiling.  

The first text arrived five minutes later.  All it said was ‘Hi,’ but it felt like a perfect beginning.


End file.
